redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn
-- LordTBT Talk! 00:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) HEEELLLPPP!!!! I NEED HELP!!! MY ACCOUNT WAS LOCKED WHERE IF I LOG IN IT JUST FLASHES THAT IT'S LOCKED AND GIVES ME A BLANK PAGE! SO IF ANYONE COULD HELP, PLEASE! My account is called Lathagarr Stormgale. I really want to write more on my stories! Thanks. Talk to LordTBT if anyone can help, he can.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) If you're posting here, your account isn't locked. Sounds like a browser issue on your end. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm at the library, posting from another account that I made so I could get help on this subject. Is there any way an account can be unlocked? I can't do anything because now it shows me a blank screen everytime I go to Redwall Wiki on my own computer and it won't let me log in at the library. Thanks, Lathagarr P.S. My real account is called Lathagarr Stormgale, not Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn, which is the one I'm using to post this. Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn 14:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Your account isn't locked here. I'd recommend contacting Wikia, community@wikia.com -- LordTBT Talk! 22:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks, Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn 14:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Art thank you and I would like to know what scene/character you will be doing. Lordsunflash Duct Tape>Sliced Bread : Sorry. What do you have on mind? Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn 21:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay...I don't know how you would fix it, but thanks for informing me!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 11:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well I already have a friend of mine working on Corbus so could you do Durb. I never really got into detail over what he looked like but I can say that he is a Rat with a bow and I don't know maybe a green tunic. sorry for the bad description I didn't realize that I hadn't really described him well Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! anything else you need to know?-sunflash I based him off my friend so I might as well use him as an example. He would be a little bit fat and Tall. I'll have to think about the missing teeth thing, it sounds like Durb to me.(henot my friend has terrible table manners) Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! also if you want to, or if it just looks good, then you can give him a satchel(as mentioned in chapter 5) - Sunflash to upload images you just need to select the add photo Icon on the wikia tools and browse your computer until you find the right file(mark it correctly) and then you just follow the instructions from there. Thanks [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) new pages just want to tell you that when you are making a page that is not canon AKA happens in the books. you should put User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/ before the title so that it counts as your page Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Thanks, mate! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Creating a distinctive signature copy this into the "Signature" window on your preferences window. Name here Link to your talk page. to find different color codes visit theWeb colorsGuide. for example: can be changed to a shade of red by entering"c03" like this.. You can make more than one color like this:Iridian User talk:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn. Yours truly, [[User:Iridian Starblade|'I'R'I'D'I'A'N']] User talk:Iridian Starblade